


Death Permanence

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Background Metatron (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gadreel Possessing Sam Winchester, Heavy Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Metatron Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Post-Gadreel (Supernatural), Prophet Kevin Tran, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: Prompt #36: Beyond Words. Create a brief fragment of an epiphany, a moment beyond words, beyond explaining, in which a character sees the necessity of change.The younger sister of Garth mourns the death of her boyfriend, Kevin Tran.
Relationships: Kevin Tran/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Death Permanence

“You know, after being chased through Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, it is tough to believe someone is really gone,” I sighed. I could feel the warmth of the fire on my face. Usually, that would be a comforting feeling, but tonight it just made me sick.  
I could feel Dean’s eyes on me, but I kept mine trained straight ahead. The brightness of the flames was starting to sting my eyes. “Maybe you should go inside. Sam and I can handle this.”  
I shook my head and dug my boots a little bit further into the dirt. “I’m not going anywhere. I know it isn’t much of a funeral, but it’s still our chance to say goodbye.”  
“Try not to be too hard on yourself, kid, this isn’t your fault. There’s nothing you could have done to prevent this.” Dean was trying to be helpful, but it honestly just made me feel more guilty. If I hadn’t been out looking for my brother, maybe I could have done something; there’s no way he could know for sure. I stared deeper into the flames; most of the cloth and flesh were gone now. It was mostly just ash and wood at this point.  
“All I know for sure is that Kevin’s death won’t be for nothing. We’ll find Metatron and Gadreel.”  
“What are we gonna do when we find them?” Dean asked.  
“Is there much we can do?” Sam questioned, speaking up for the first time since the conversation started.  
I pulled an angel blade out of my boot. I twirled it between my fingers like it was a pocketknife. “I’m going to make sure they never do this again. Angel, Demon, Vampire, I don’t care. No one messes with my family and gets away with it!” I am furious. My blood feels like it’s going to boil out through my skin. “I had a realization since this all started. No matter what, you two come out on the other side, so I never thought about death as something that could really happen, but now Kevin is gone… Like really gone. Death is real and permanent.”  
“Cecil…” Dean started, but he didn’t know what to say.  
“I’ll be in the library if you need me.” I headed back toward our home, my friends’ eyes following me the entire way.


End file.
